


Oxygen

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)



Series: Strange Encounters [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM elements, Bondage, Breathplay, Darkstrange, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, IronStrange, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Passing Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover
Summary: Strange saves Tony from a battle with another sorcerer only to take him home and use him to satisfy his own dark needs.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Strange Encounters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502255
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Normally, Doctor Strange wouldn’t interfere with one of Iron Man's battles. He would just observe, confident in the outcome. This time, however, was different. This time, Tony's adversary was a sorcerer and, unfortunately, his adversary had gained the advantage. Stark had been knocked unconscious and his suit disabled by a blast of magical energy. That was unacceptable.

Stephen stepped forward and, eyes blazing, attacked the sorcerer. It didn’t take him long to dispatch him permanently to the Hell Dimension. That accomplished, he turned to regard the unmoving form of Iron Man.

Opening a portal, Strange moved his hand in a sweeping motion, causing the portal to move along Stark's form and transferring him to the Sanctum. He followed immediately behind and allowed the portal to whoosh closed behind him.

Once back at the Sanctum, the sorcerer removed Tony from the Iron Man suit using magic. He couldn’t have accomplished it otherwise. He examined Stark, satisfying himself that the genius was only unconscious due to the magical blast. The genius’ physical injuries were minor.

Strange caressed Tony’s face, scratching his fingers through the genius' beard. “You idiot. You are mine. How dare you put yourself in magical danger.”

Though Stephen was angry, he couldn’t help being stirred by the sight of the man lying on the floor before him. He’d been planning on abducting Stark again soon anyway. Since the genius was already here, it seemed a shame to waste the opportunity.

Before reversing the magic that kept Tony unconscious, the sorcerer moved him to the bedroom. Once there, he undressed him, then he bound the man to the bed, spread-eagled.

Stark looked incredibly delicious, lying there, spread out before him. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat and he sported several minor bruises. Instead of making him look vulnerable, it served to make him look dangerous and barely contained. It was enough to make Strange's cock stir.

The sorcerer removed his clothes with the wave of a hand, then he crawled on the bed and hovered over Tony. It was a simple matter to counter the spell that had been put on the man. Strange did so quickly.

The genius' eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Stephen hovering over him. “The fuck?” He tried to roll out from under Strange, but he was held firmly in place by his bonds.

Instead of answering, the sorcerer pressed his lips to Tony's and kissed him fiercely. When he drew back, he growled, “You almost got yourself killed. You aren’t allowed to do that. You’re mine.” He kissed him again, his tongue slipping between Starks open lips to plunder his mouth.

Even disoriented, Tony responded. He let out a groan as pleasure washed over him. When Stephen pulled away, the genius chased his lips, wanting another taste.

“So eager,” Strange said. “Don’t you want to know how the battle ended? I sent your friend to the Hell Dimension. He won’t be returning.”

“The Hell Di-,” Stark started, but was cut off by another kiss. He found he didn’t care about the man he had been fighting at the moment. He only wanted to be devoured by Stephen. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t sane. But, God, he wanted it.

Stephen grasped the genius by the chin, magic steadying his hand. “You, Tony Stark, are a menace. I should keep you here with me. Safe. You could be my pet.” He released his grip on Tony, running his hand down to the genius' neck. There, he squeezed, cutting off Stark's oxygen supply. At the same time, he rutted against him, rubbing their cocks together in an electric slide.

Stark writhed beneath the sorcerer, his vision going grey at the edges. Still, his cock remained hard as it glided alongside the sorcerer's. It felt scary. It felt glorious. Every nerve ending he had tingled.

Stephen watched Tony closely as he rutted against him. Having such power over such a man as Stark was heady. All he had to do was squeeze too long and that would be the end of the genius, but Strange didn’t want that. Just when he judged that Tony was on the cusp of blacking out, he removed his hand from the genius' throat.

Tony gasped in the desperately needed oxygen, his arousal backing off fractionally with the influx. Still, Stephen shifted above him, their cocks sliding together.

It was mad, but Tony needed more. He had been so close to coming before he had been allowed to breathe freely. Now it was just beyond his reach. “Again,” he begged, his voice raw.

The sorcerer smirked. “Interesting, Stark. You do love to live dangerously.” This time, when he closed off Tony’s airway, he pressed their lips together. The genius' mouth opened under his lips willingly and granted him entrance.

Stark felt like he was going to explode from pleasure. His body went rigid as his need for oxygen intensified. He became aware of only the hand at his throat, the burning in his lungs, and the delicious ache in his cock and balls.

Reaching between them, Stephen wrapped his free hand around their cocks and jerked them off. Just a few strokes were all that were needed for Stark to come. He would have screamed his release if he could have. As it was, pleasure washed through him, then he passed out.

Strange, removing his hand from Tony’s throat, finished himself off, adding his release to that that stained their abdomens already. After his shuddering orgasm came to an end, he checked to see that Stark was breathing. He was, much to his relief.

He wanted to keep Tony for himself, but he knew he couldn’t. It would be too dangerous in so many ways. It would destroy the genius to be confined here. It would destroy what it was that drew Stephen to him.

Reluctantly, he unfastened Tony’s bonds, then he opened a portal and took the hero home, leaving him on his bed.

Tony woke later. Everything that had happened coming back to him in a rush. He felt ashamed of himself, but at the same time, he felt incredibly sated. Still, this was insane. It had to stop. He would have to confront Strange and put an end to the madness. Even if he didn't want to.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
